Bad Boys
by Obeion yazio
Summary: The sequel to Bad Boy. Drum will be teaching Gao how to be naughty just like him and soon they will cause trouble to everyone who comes to them.
1. Drum's Curiousity

**Disclaimer: I don't own Future card buddyfight. I just love the show and its characters to make a story out of it.**

 **Warning: This will contain a large amount of shotacon/yaoi so if you don't like that you might want to go to another fanfiction. Otherwise you may continue as you begin reading it.**

It was morning and something was squirming in Gao sheets but was just his buddy Drum. Drum notice something poking out of the sheets. He squirms his way over to it.

"Hehe looks like Gao's got a boner," Drum smirked as he thought about it. He started to pull down Gao boxers down. Gao's cock springs out as a little precum was on it.

As Drum licked his lips, he remembers that he used to do this for his master. In no time Drum was sucking on Gao's cock making it spill out more precum.

"Mmm Gao your semen taste good," Drum sucks on Gao cock greedily taking the whole thing in his mouth.

"Ohh Drum, what are you doing?" Gao woke up moaning from Drum's blowjob.

"Oh, you're awake. I'm just getting a taste of your cock," Drum reply with a smirk.

"Naughty Dragon," Gao told him.

"I'm not done yet," Drum told him as he took his tongue and tasted Gao's round balls.

"Ah Drum" Gao grinned loving Drum's mouth.

As he was licking and tasting Gao's balls he inserted his finger into Gao's hole. Gao spreads his legs wanting more from Drum. This pleasure was something that Gao never experienced. From just having his cock suck on and his hole getting fingered he came.

"Nice," Drum took the semen and swallowed it down.

"Okay now do me," Drum said getting in a comfortable position.

"Uhh," Gao was confused on what to do.

"Wait you haven't done this, have you?" Gao shook his head left and right.

"Aw buddy just licks and suck on anywhere on my body," Gao blushed and nodded doing what Drum said.

"Man your body is so soft. You know you're kind of cute," Drum didn't expect for his buddy to compliment him.

"Umm thanks," Drum blushed a bit.

Gao was getting the hang of what to do. Slowly he made Drum cock grow harder as Gao to it in his mouth.

"Sooo good," Drum moans as he replied. Gao smirked as he curiously inserted his finger into Drum's hole.

"Ohhhh yeah more," Drum said as he repositioned himself shoving his butt in front of Gao.

Gao laughs a bit as he adds another finger and rubs Drums throbbing member. Drum's eyes lower letting a little smoke from his mouth out.

"Hmm," Gao thought as he smiles ready to insert his cock into Drum's hole.

"Ahhh go slowly," Drum told him. He nodded penetrating his hard boner into Drum's butt slowly. Gao was surprised that he could fit all of his cock in Drum's hole.

"Ahhh Ohhh fuck," Drum swore as more smoke came out of his mouth. The bed rocked as Gao thrust his cock in and out into Drum's hole. He speeded up making Drum take the hard boning.

"Ah ah I'm coming," Drum's mouth started to fire breath out as he climax. Drum's twitching hole tense in squeezing in Gao's cock. This made Gao cum filling semen into Drum's hole.

"Ahh so much is in there," Gao blushed as he reinserted his cock in Drums hole.

"You're so much cuter and naughtier than I expected Drum," Gao told him.

"Maybe I can teach you how to be like that," Gao grinned when heard Drum say that.

"Yeah teach me how to be naughty like you Drum," Drum snickered agreeing to it.

To be continued…..


	2. Caught a Ninja

**Disclaimer: I don't own Future card buddyfight. I just love the show and its characters to make a story out of it.**

 **Warning: This will contain a large amount of shotacon/yaoi so if you don't like that you might want to go to another fanfiction. Otherwise you may continue as you begin reading it.**

After few months of training Gao of how to be naughty. Not to mention tons of more months for sex toys and other useful things adding into the year he was finally ready.

"Oh yeah, I'm so horny right now and I'm so pumped to find my first victim," Gao devilish grinned as he said that.

"I don't know whoever gets close to us will be our first victim," They both drooled getting ready to go to school.

"What about Baku?" Gao asked Drum.

"Mmm might be interesting, but I think I know two weak links," Drum smirked as he tells Gao.

Suddenly, Akatsuki slid down to the floor, which got Gao attention. "Mmm I think I found my first victim," Gao came closer to Akatsuki.

"Augh, wait I was just curious that's all," Quickly Gao pounces on Akatsuki pinning his hands and feet.

"Don't you know curiosity killed the cat," Gao quoted.

"Hmm, what are you going to do to me?" Gao smirked when heard that.

"Oh you'll see soon enough," Gao proudly said.

First, he added his sun fighter jacket on chanting his catchphrase. "The mighty sun fighter is here to entice you," In no time at all Gao immediately sucks on Akatsuki neck licking it from side to side.

Akatsuki blushed feeling the warm wet tongue of Gao. Next, he begins to kiss Akatsuki lips tasting the virgin ninja tangled and swirled around Akatsuki tongue. A low moan made its way to Akatsuki mouth.

"Heh, heh, heh, you seem to be liking it," Akatsuki agreed with Gao.

Gao suddenly takes off all of Akatsuki clothes leaving nothing but his naked body. This took the ninja boy by surprise. "Huh, how did you do that so quick?" He question.

"Let's just say I have some tricks up my sleeves," Gao giggled a bit before rubbing and pinching Akatsuki nipples so they can get hard.

"Mmm this is hot I'm joining in," Drum tells Gao.

Just as Akatsuki was being messed with by Gao. Drum takes part in it as well by shoving his cock directly into Akatsuki face. "Here taste my dragon cock I know you're curious of what it taste like?" Akatsuki face was flushed red as he took in Drum's cock.

"Oh fuck yeah," Drum swore pressing his hand on Akatsuki's head.

Gao can see that Akatsuki is into it as he planned. This made him want to give Akatsuki more pleasure by giving a hard suck to his cute wee-wee.

"Ah my pee-pee," Gao thought it was cute that Akatsuki called his cock his pee-pee.

Gao continues to assault his cute friend with his warm tongue. Sweat drips from Gao's forehead as he moves his head up and down on the small fragile dick. Akatsuki couldn't help but moan through it, luckily this made Drum moan because the vibration from Akatsuki moan stimulated Drum's cock. Without any questions, Akatsuki took advantage of Drum's cock. He swirled and whipped his tongue on the sides of Drum's cock.

"Oh you're too good for this kid," And with that Drum climax while Akatsuki dry moans loudly from his dry orgasm, yet Drum fills his mouth with tons of hot and heated semen. Akatsuki swallowed it tasting the super sweet taste of Drum's semen.

"Oh man that was super sweet like candy," Akatsuki said licking his lips.

"You can go now Akatsuki," Gao felt warmed up from that.

"Wait you don't want to do it in my butt," Gao was surprised that Akatsuki knew about that.

"Hm, do you want me to?" Akatsuki nodded which made Gao devilish grin.

"Well maybe later, probably when I come back," Gao told Akatsuki

"Okay, you won't regret it," Akatsuki smile at him agreeing with the terms.

"Hmmm, who's next," Gao said searching for Victim number two

To Be Continued…..


	3. Hot Dancing Yo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Future card buddyfight. I just love the show and its characters to make a story out of it.**

 **Warning: This will contain a large amount of shotacon/yaoi so if you don't like that you might want to go to another fanfiction. Otherwise you may continue as you begin reading it.**

"Third victim spotted dancing," Gao licked his lips knowing just what to do.

"Hey, Tetsuya," Gao greeting his friend.

"Yo yo yo, what's happening Gao," Tetsuya as usual dancing and speaking his hip hop language? Gao scanned Tetsuya moves not feeling his groove.

"Yo is something wrong?" Tetsuya asked

"I'm just not feeling your dances," Tetsuya was shocked, he had never in a million year heard Gao say that his moves weren't right.

"Yo you must be joking, my dance ain't broken," Tetsuya rapped out.

"It needs something," Tetsuya was interested.

"What is it yo?" Tetsuya asked again.

"I want to see you dance naked," Gao smirked telling his friend to strip naked.

"What! No way that's just embarrassing yo," Tetsuya blushed.

"Heh, heh it looks like someone is a chicken," Tetsuya groaned when he picked that insult from Gao.

"Yeah, he can't even do it. What wimp," Drum added. Tetsuya growled as he begins to strip fully naked on the roof. He begins to dance naked in front of Gao.

"How about this Gao?" Gao nodded his head loving what Tetsuya was doing. Drum started to heat up the door to the roof so no one will get in. Suddenly Gao pounces on Tetsuya trapping his hands and feet.

"Yo, what's the deal?" Tetsuya struggles to get out.

"Your dancing is so hot I want you," As Gao was telling his friend why he wanted him, Drum decided to grab one of Tetsuya banana from his head.

Drum slowly approach Tetsuya hole then starts to licking it. Instantly, Gao repositions Tetsuya lock on Tetsuya hands and feet to stroke his nice cock.

"Ah not my wiener yo," Tetsuya moans out.

While Gao was stroking his cock, Drum was tasting more of his hole stretching it out. As he stretching more and more Drum inserts the banana in him.

"Augh, oh that feels strangely good," Tetsuya moaned out more.

Finally with his cock much harder than it was before. Gao takes off his pants and boxers and pinpoints Tetsuya cock and inserts it into his butt. A few minutes passed by as Gao adjusted to Tetsuya cock.

"Alright, here we go," Gao told his friend eagerly riding his harden cock. Tetsuya face was super ed as he moans loudly now. Soon Gao was moving so fast on Tetsuya's cock that it was spilling out precum.

"Yo I'm about to cum," Tetsuya moaned loudly coming in Gao's hole and outside of his butt as well.

"Ahhh nice you came a lot," Gao kisses his friend as he got up and changed back into his clothes. Gao was also kind enough to help Tetsuya get back dressed.

"Mmm now to the next person," Gao thought as he equips his buddy skill on

To Be Continued...


	4. Ninja Play

**Disclaimer: I don't own Future Card BuddyFight. I just love the show and it's characters to make story out of it.**

 **Warning: This will contain a large amount of shotacon/yaoi so if don't like that you might want to go to another fanfiction. Otherwise you may continue as you begin reading it.**

Once Gao returns to his house, he can see Zanya standing near his house. "Oh hey Zanya," Gao greeted him.

"Hello, have you seen my little brother here?" Gao gulped a bit as he try to think of answer.

"Yeah, he was wondering if you and him can have a sleepover here," Zanya thought about it.

"Hmmm...fine I have nothing better to do anyway," Gao was in relief that Zanya took that lie.

"Ah brother I'm uhhh," Akatsuki trying to find an excuse

"It's alright Akatsuki you just wanted a sleepover," Gao signal Akatsuki telling him to go with it.

"Uhhh Yeah," Akatsuki quickly agreed with his brother.

They first ate some food, and after that Zanya and Gao did a buddy fight. "You've gotten better," Zanya complemented Gao.

Akatsuki whispered into Zanya ear. He quickly shook his head but Akatsuki gave him the puppy dog look. Zanya sighed as he nodded his head. "Fine whatever," Zanya approving as he turned away blushing.

"Great, Gao let's all bathe together," Akatsuki told him while smirking.

"Heh, heh okay," Gao agreed preparing the bath water. In no time the bath water was ready. Quickly Akatsuki took off all his clothes and he ran naked to the bathroom.

"Akatsuki, you can't do that herem" Zanya ran to the bathroom to catch his brother. Gao followed them to the bathroom. When he got in he saw Zanya was soaked with water from his little brother.

"Hehe sorry Z," Akatsuki apologized.

"You pay for messing with my clothes," Zanya took off his clothes and went in the bath so he could tickle Akatsuki.

"Wait, hehehehe stop," Akatsuki couldn't stop laughing.

"Hey Gao stop standing there and get in," Akatsuki helped Gao get his clothes off.

This made Akatsuki suck on Gao cock which his brother wasn't expecting for him to do. As he was about to say something he just stood and gazed at them. Sweat was on Zanya's face as he started to help them by stroking his little brother throbbing dickie.

"Oh Z that feels amazing," Akatsuki moaned out.

Gao could see Akatsuki suck on his cock while his brother was doing the to his. He smirked finding out Zanya was perverted just like his little brother.

"I'm about to cum," Gao moans out. This didn't stop Akatsuki from sucking the life out of his friend's cock. Gao was breathing harshly as he was about to climax in Akatsuki warm mouth.

"Mmm I'm about to cum too," Akatsuki breathes in and out rapidly as he moans through his dry orgasm.

"Did you like that little bro?" Zanya asked as he grinned.

"Yeah Z you're good at that," Akatsuki told him.

After their bath they changed into their pajamas and then Akatsuki became horny again. " Come on Gao, put it in me," Akatsuki show his butt to Gao.

"Akatsuki!" His brother looked sternly at him.

"Yes," Akatsuki was worried that his brother might be mad at him.

"Have some manners when you want it," They both gave blank stares at Zanya.

"Oh sorry Z," Gao picked up Akatsuki and place him on the bed. When he took out his cock he slowly inserted his cock into Akatsuki. At first Akatsuki groaned, but he relaxed his small twitching hole making him moan through it.

Zanya was just standing there looking at his brother getting fucked. "Hey, don't just stand there put it in me," Gao told Zanya pulling his pants and boxers down revealing his bare butt.

Zanya grinned as he quickly insert his throbbing cock in Gao hole. "Huh did someone already have sex with you," Zanya smirked as he asked.

"Eh yeah hehe," Gao giggled when he said that.

Over a few hours all three of them were having rough and heated sex. Goa and Zanya were thrusting fast as moans were being exchanged. Gao clenched his teeth and he drooled as he finally came in Akatsuki small hole.

"Ohhhhhhh," Akatsuki blushed and gasp as he moans out.

"Ah Gao your butt feels amazing," Zanya moans loudly shooting his semen into Gao hole. "Hehe did it feel good? I'm glad to help," Just as Gao said that Akatsuki orgasm once again.

They began to kiss one another as they started to fall asleep on each other. When they were asleep Drum was also asleep with his semen all over his stomach. He was masturbating to what Gao Akatsuki and Zanya was doing. But what they didn't see was Tasuka spying on them while they were having sex

To Be Continued….


	5. Buddy Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Future Card BuddyFight. I just love the show and it's characters to make story out of it.**

 **Warning: This will contain a large amount of shotacon/yaoi so if don't like that you might want to go to another fanfiction. Otherwise you may continue as you begin reading it.**

The morning came quick and Gao just finished using the bathroom. From the corner of his eye, he notice Tasuka watching him. This cause him to gasp and hid from Gao. Yet from what Gao was thinking that Tasuka wanted to join.

Quickly, Gao try to find Tasuka yet it was a had. Once he spotted him again he pounce on him like he was food. " Hey Tasuka, how are you?" Gao could feel Tasuka cock was getting erected.

Tasuka was taken by surprised and was speechless of how Gao was able to find him. Suddenly he spoke yet was stuttering the words out. "G….Gao...brings you here?" Tasuka reply still shock that Gao caught him.

"Silly, you were at my house spying on me and my two ninja friends. Not mention didn't answer my question," Gao smirked as he grope Tasuku cock.

"Oh…..right, sorry I'm fine," Tasuku felt Gao grasp on his cock as he gave a clear moan.

"I guess it's your turn now," Before Tasuku had the time to stop him, he was already lubing up his heated hole.

In one swift motion Gao push Tasuku cock inside of his soft round ass. Tasuku moaned feeling the warm and tight chasm of Gao butt. He bounced it, like a kid who had to pee really bad. Sweat was on both of them, but only one was enjoying more than the other.

Tasuku can see Gao's smiling face brightening up his pleasure. He could tell that Gao was very naughty and guess that he did this a lot. The sound of Gao's butt cheeks were making a noise to Tasuku's thighs. As soon as it calm down this made Gao want to move even faster than what he did before.

His heart was racing and his body was like an endless flame that will never go out. Gao mouth was drooling, while his sweat was rolling down his face. Tons of moans were storming out of Tasuku mouth. The love that Tasuku had for this was incredible he refused to stop.

It took Tasuku some time but he held off on his semen. Instantly Tasuku hugs onto Gao whispering to Gao ear for more. Once Gao heard that he smiled even wider as he whistled in Drum. Drum woke up and came to Gao for assistance. When he saw the person he knew what to do.

"Okay, here you go I hope you like dragon dick?" Drum positioned in a sixty-nine onto Tasuku face hanging his cock near his mouth. The sight of Drum's cock made him want it

Drum moans and then gasped feeling his hole was being licked and sucked on. The three of them were in pure bliss and couldn't stop. Just as the sex was getting really hot Tasuku climax into Gao tight hole.

"Oh sooo good," Tasuku moan out.

"This is only the beginning," Drum told him as his semen shoots out and onto Tasuku smooth face.

Gao removed his butt from Tasuku's cock. The head of his cock were glazed with hot semen. Just like Gao, Drum places Tasuku's cock in one s wift motion. A swore or two came from Drum's drooling mouth as he feels his butt was loving it.

This time Tasuku can feel something more tighter than Gao butt, Drum's. The size of Tasuku's cock cause Drum to move more faster as precum was spilling out. Meanwhile Gao was getting a nutritious taste of Tasuku's pink hole.

A blush appears on Tasuku' face feeling pleasure in both ways. This was really too much for him, so he climax quickly shooting his vanilla cream rocket in Drum's savory hole. Yet that didn't stop Drum from rocking and grinding on Tasuku's rod.

An hour later and more semen came out of Tasuku again refilling up Drum's butt which was now leaking out the first batch of hot semen. All three of them were breathing hard feeling the exhaustion of their sex

Finally Drum removed his read from out of Tasuku's still throbbing cock. Slowly Tasuku close his eyes as he went to sleep. " And he out like a light" Gao giggles saying the obvious.

"So who's next?" Drum asked.

To Be Continued….


End file.
